Talk in Your Sleep
by deartinkerbell
Summary: He doesn't think it's too soon in a relationship to say the three words. It's the way he heard it, is another story. Plus, it's not like he didn't see it coming.


**A/N**: hello there lovely people. I should tell you about why I haven't posted on anything, I have three reasons.  
>One: I have really bad writers block, that I've had for over three months.<br>Two: I'm failing my classes, so I need to catch up.  
>Three: Ever since I got my laptop, I've become even more obsessed with tumblr. My URL is on my profile. if not, I'm lovelytinkerbell . tumblr . com<br>Since I gave my reasons. I'm just posting this little thing.

**Title**: Talk in Your Sleep (You Don't Love Me)  
><strong>Pairing<strong>(**s**): Sam/Rachel, Puck/Rachel and mentioned Finn/Rachel & Sam/Mercedes

* * *

><p>Not many thought they would last long. Honestly, he knew people made bets. Some <em>still<em> have those bets on, and he doesn't care much.

Although, he kinda wants to punch her ex.  
>Her ex, as in, Finn Hudson. Kept feeding him these lies, or he thought they were lies. Finn kept telling him he's never going to get to her heart. That her heart is already taken, and it isn't by him. He kept pushing it off, and off. Then Finn would say, she's looking at others, or even other girls, and then he kept it up by putting the thought of her cheating on him.<p>

He didn't bother ask because, he trusted her but doesn't mean he isn't_ paranoid_ about it. He kept an eye on her actions, to see if Finn was right. So yes, he was a bit doubtful. He's been cheated on before, and he doesn't like that.

-x-

It's when she catches him, that he pushes the idea in the back of his head.  
>"Samuel!"<p>

He snaps out of his thoughts, and finds his girlfriend standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. _she's pissed_, is the only thought.  
>"What's wrong, Rae?"<p>

She only huffs, and takes a while before answering. "Why are you watching my every move? You are not James Bond, Samuel. I can see you in the corner of my eye. And when you're not around, you have your friends following my every move! What is going on? Do you not trust me?"

By the end of it, she's tearing up. He hates it when she's crying. He stands up, brings her in his arms and calms her down before answering her question. He sits back down and she stays in his arms.  
>"I do trust you! But- but Finn's been putting thoughts in my head, and it's- it's annoying me! I'm sorry for spying on you."<p>

"Finn has no right putting thoughts in your head! He has absolutely no right to even think about our relationship, if he doesn't remember correctly _he_ broke up with _me_. But, Samuel. You shouldn't listen to him, I'm truthful with you, sometimes to much, but you like that about me and you can trust me."

"I know, Rae. It's just- just forget it, okay?" He presses a kiss to her cheek, "How about this, my parents are leaving me, Stevie and Stacey alone at the house this weekend. You can help me babysit them"  
>Her smile grew large, "Oh! We can watch Disney movies, and I can make my vegan pizza for them. Sammy, that's such a good idea!"<p>

( Although, now, he regrets inviting her to stay over. Maybe even asking her out in the first place. )

His parents agree to let her stay, and her dads agree after thinking it over dinner with his. (If you ask him, that idea was bad.) Stevie and Stacey are over excited for Rachel to stay and the Disney movie marathon. Rachel's very, herself, about it. She makes a list of the movies, makes Stacey and Stevie pick from said list, then she begins making her vegan pizza. Refuses to give soda, and just all those little things he likes about her.

"Sammy, do you think me and Rachie are princesses?" Stacey asks, as they finish watching yet another princess Disney movie. Stevie's snickering, and both Rachel and Stacey are giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"yeah! How can I not? And Stevie," he looks at his brother, gives a smirk, "can be your joker." The look he gets makes him laugh. Stacey and Rachel only giggle at Stevie's pout.

"That makes you the prince!" Stacey points out, and for the rest of the night, they called each other, Prince Sammy, Princess Rachel, Princess Stacey and Joker Stevie. That lasted til almost passed 11pm.

He's walking back into the living room, when he notices Rachel with a funny face. "Rae? What's wrong?"

She shakes her head, "It's nothing! So, i'll sleep in the guest roo-"

He chuckles, "You don't have to, Rae, you can sleep in my bed. It's not like we'll be doing anything." He picks up the mess Stevie made, and as he does he doesn't notice the strange look on Rachel's face as she helps picking up the living room.

She's standing awkwardly in his room, as he's in his bathroom. He didn't notice though. He notices the fake smile once he's back in his room. He doesn't think much of it. "Come on Rae, let's get some sleep"

"Goodnight, Samuel"  
>"Goodnight, Rachel"<p>

-x-

It's 3 am when he starts hearing mumbling. He at first thought it was his sister or brother, but when he turns on his light and finds neither sibling in his room, and sees Rachel's lips moving.

He doesn't think it's ever too early in a relationship to say the three words, but he didn't ever think he would feel so _stupid _to actually realize how right, Finn, of all people would be. He doesn't bother waking her up, he's not evil, and he's not going to do what Finn probably did.

(Now that he thinks about it, now he understands why he broke up with her.)

The next morning, he wakes up before her. He couldn't believe that, she had more sleep, and he woke up at 3am and stayed up for almost a hour after. Yet, he's the one awake before her. He's sitting on the edge of his bed, trying to figure out what he's going to do.

When he hears her sigh, and her arm hitting his back that he knows she's awake.  
>"Goodmorning"<p>

"Morning, Hey um, did you know you talk in your sleep?"  
>He might as well get this over with, and he can't face her.<p>

she frowns, "I knew I mumbled a bit, why? Did I say something weird, did I say I wanted to kill you or something?"  
>She giggles at the last part.<p>

"You said, I love you"  
>he stands up and looks at her, her face grows red and she looks surprised.<p>

"okay, well, normally that's a good thing"

He lets a humorless laugh out, and runs a hand over his head.  
>"Rachel you said, <em>I love you, Noah<em>."

Noah comes out as a snap. Her face grows more red, and her legs raise up against her chest.

"I, I -"

"Don't, okay? I- I get that you don't love me, but please don't make an excuse. Rachel, you know you talk in your sleep, don't you?"

She only nods.

"You know that would slip out?"

a nod.

"That's why Finn broke up with you, and told me- Was, was he _warning _me?"

she nods but she quickly shakes her head after, "Yes, he broke up with me because of that- But he wasn't warning you, at least, I do not think he was. Sam- I'm sorry for not telling you about- about not loving you"

He sighs, "Don't be sorry, please, don't. I'd say i get it but I don't"

"If you want, I can go. You should be with someone who can love you, I'm sorry if I led you on"

He can't help it, he smiles and laughs. "Stop saying sorry! Actually, I'm not that mad at you. But this does mean we shouldn't be together" She nods, "doesn't mean we can't be friends, You just have to explain the whole 'I love you Noah' thing to me, you're in love with him and yet you agreed to date me?"

She explains to him, and yet he actually understands every bit of it. And he then plans to knock some sense into Puckerman's ass the next time he sees him, (which ends up being later that day) and he promises he's not heartbroken.

-x-

"You do know, I'm going to tell puckerman about you talking in your sleep, right?"

It's been almost three weeks since him and Rachel broke up, and Rachel got together with Puck. (And he started going after Mercedes) Everyone was actually really surprise that over one weekend, The_evanberry_ ship is dead, and _puckleberry _is on.

She turns to him, her cheeks already burning bright red.  
>"You tell him and I'll tell Mercedes about- about, your obsession with Disney movies!"<p>

His cheeks turn red, "you wouldn't!"

She smirks, and he swears Puck is probably bragging about that.  
>"I will, and I'll tell her about Stacey's wish of us getting married"<p>

"who's getting married?" Puck asks as he comes up and throws his arm around her shoulders and slamming her locker at the same time.

"No one, she was talking about her favorite show Grey's something"

"ohh-kay. Babe, walk you to class?"  
>Puck smiles, and (it shocks him too) starts walking her before she can even answer.<p>

By the end of the day, he thinks maybe what happened was suppose to him. And that he was the one that suppose to get Rachel and Puck back together.

_gotta stop watching hallmark with my mom, I'm starting to sound like one_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Prompt:_  
>Jake: You talk in your sleep, Peyton<em>  
><em>Peyton: Ok, so-so what, I don't understand. I mumble a few words in my sleep, I mean what'd I say was really that bad? Did I say I wanted to kill you or something?<em>  
><em>Jake: You said "I love you"…<em>  
><em>Peyton: Ok, well, normally that's a good thing<em>  
><em>Jake: You said "I love you, Lucas" <em>  
>It's from an episode of One Tree Hill. I've been wanting to use it, and finally after months and months of writers block got something out of me ;D and of course I stayed up past midnight to write this. I think it was worth it!<p>

It's meant to be told in a flashback, like the very beginning it's Sam telling his thoughts, and after the (-x-) is the story and past the last (-x-) is like it says, three weeks after the flashback, if you get what i mean. also; most of the () is also Sam's inner voice... HA.  
>PS: the very last sentence is Sam talking to himself.<p>

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


End file.
